Sammy's College Sweetheart
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: A Pre-Pilot One-shot for Sam and Jessica, what they did the night before Dean came to take Sam away on a hunt...


Sammy's College Sweetheart

A Sam Winchester Fiction

Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or any of the actors portraying the characters... though i wish i did own Jensen ackles! ...melts...

A/N: Tribute fiction to Sam and Jessica, Hope you enjoy, set pre-pilot. please comment!

The rain fell harder now, the room dimly lit. The light from a single laptop set upon a desk shown brightly. Jessica Moore pulls the glass jar she held to her nose, the sweet scent of lilac blossoms tingling her nostrils. She closes her eyes in pure delight of the delicate smell. Smiling she opens her eyes, looking toward the desk. There sat a man, age twenty-two. She could hear the droplets of rain crashing hard on the roof of their dorm. She walks over to the window behind his desk, pulling back the curtains to watch the water fall. "Sam" she says quietly... no answer. She looks at him, furrowing her brow slightly, wondering why he hadn't answered. "Sam, honey, what's wrong" she asks watching him from behind, his head down. She walks over, looking over his shoulder. He held his treo in the palm of his left hand, the stylus in his right. Sam breathes in deeply, quickly. "Ugh," he clears his throat, "Nothing" he says looking up and back at her. She stood with her right hand on his left shoulder. She sees the number he had been staring at; it was his brother Dean. Though she didn't know much about Dean, or Sam's father, she knew enough to know why he was hesitating. She breathes out slowly, faintly smiling. "What's up?" he asks putting the treo aside. Jessica pulls a chair over from a little ways off, he watches her every move. Sitting down on the chair, Sam turns his leather computer chair toward her. She takes his hands in hers. "Sam," she says looking into his eyes and pausing a moment. "I know, it can't be easy to talk to them." she starts. Sam pouts. "but, you shouldn't ignore them babe, they're your family" she says rubbing his palms with her thumbs. Sam breathes out, looking at her in deep thought. "What" she asks. "You're right..." he says attempting to smile, pouting again. "I just wish you weren't" he says looking down.

"Hey" she says taking the arms of his computer chair and wheeling it closer to her. She places her right hand on his cheek, gently lifting his head up. Leaning in closer to him, she smiles. "I love you" she says. "And you're not alone in this ok?" Sam saw truth in her eyes. He enjoyed seeing her happy, he had always preferred it to what he had seen in a recurring nightmare he had. The same everytime, himself, lying in their bed, Jessica pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her abdomen as fire engulfed her. "Ok" he says resting his forehead on hers. "I love you too" he says kissing her gently. "Now, i was going to ask you if you were done with your work" she says getting up and putting her chair back. "Uhm, yeah, actually why" he says actually able to smile. She smiles back at him; "See? there's the Sam i love" she says running her fingers through his hair. He huffs, laughing. Just as he is about to shut down his laptop he recieves an email from Zack. Jessica hears the pinging noise made by the computer, telling him he had a new message. "Zack can wait." She says pushing the power button on his laptop, taking his hand and pulling him up off the chair. She looks up at him, He not only saw, but could smell the candles she had lit and placed around the dorm. She pulls him toward the bedroom, Sam pulls her arm, stopping her from walking, forcing her to spin into him. She smiles up at him as he leans down and kisses her passionately.

She could feel the love in his kiss, but along with love, she felt he was distracted. She pulls away and looks deep into his eyes, trying to read him. "Sam" she whispers. He doesn't answer just looks at her, deep in thought. "If it's bothering you that much call him back" she says grabbing at his button down shirt's collar. "No, it's not that" he says slowly. "Yeah, whatever you say" she says knowing otherwise. She pushes him up against the wall, kissing him hard on the lips. Sam was taken back by the intensity of her kiss at first, easing into it and deepening it more. His arms wrap around her waist, toying with the hem of her shirt. Her tongue brushes his lower lip, gently and quickly. Sam understood, letting her in. Her tongue roamed around his mouth, wet and warm, tasting faintly of chocolate. She hastily undoes the buttons on his shirt, pulling it apart to gaze momentarily on his formed abdomen, returning quickly to kissing him vigorously. Her hands travel up and down his chest, searching every inch of his upper body. His nipples already hard, she trails her kisses down his neck and over his left nipple. Gently biting at it, touching her tongue to it momentarily, sending shivers down his spine. "Jess" he says in a husky whisper. She kisses his lips again, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the belt loops. She drops it, it makes a clinking sound as the metal hits the hardwood floor.

She pushes his shirt off, her hands roaming his bare back as he kisses her, walking toward their room. He backs her through the doorway, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. She smiles into the kiss and laughs as he backs her into the bed, she falls onto it. He places his hands on the bed, leaning down to begin a new kiss, just as passionate as the last, if not more. She squirms up, breaking the kiss and trying to pull herself up onto the bed completely, pulling off her jeans. He smiles up at her, standing straight and taking his off as well. Climbing in with her, he kisses her lips momentarily, traveling down her jawbone to her neck. His large hand roaming her body slowly and lovingly. He snakes his right hand behind her, feeling up her back, his touch sending chills down her spine. Sam kisses her neck just below her ear, his tongue darting out to taste her salty skin. She gasps "Sam" she says quickly at the sudden pleasure she felt. He finds the clasp of her bra, undoing it gently. His hand travels up her arm, pulling the strap down, she aids in taking the opposite strap off. The article of clothing falls to the floor beside the bed. His kisses travel downward, heading for the newly exposed area of skin. Her breathe becomes heavy as his lips brush the tender skin surrounding the hard nipple of her right breast. He licks and bites gently, returning the pleasure she had shown him when she had him pinned against the wall.

He kisses lower still, his lips moving down her stomach. He kisses her thigh, just above her panty-line. Brushing his hands up her leg, eventually reaching the fabric, he pulls them off. He looks up at her, leaning down again to kiss her passion burning in his mouth and his touch as their tongues dance around each other. She pulls at the hem of his black boxers. Helping her, he pulls them down and off, never breaking the kiss. Kicking them off the bed, he looks deep into her eyes. Reading her facial expressions he could tell she was ready, she was more then ready. He positions himself over her, lowering himself over her slowly at first. She gasps as his length slowly penetrates her inner walls. "Oh Sam" she says as he quickens his pace, moving in rythm in and out of her. The heat of the moment was overwhelming. As he enters again, he hits a spot just the right way, causeing her to become weak with extasy. He kisses her jaw, biting at her chin. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer. "Let it go Sam" she says in a whisper. He obeys, releasing himself into her. He becomes unable to hold himself up, collapsing to the bed beside her. "I love you Sam" she says after a moment of listening to his heavy breaths. "I love you too" he says, meaning it truely with all his heart. He wraps his arm around her, allowing his eyes to shut momentarily, falling asleep.

Sam wakes to a loud crashing sound. He looks to his right, Jessica lay sleeping sound. He pulls off the sheet that lay loosly at his waist. He gently, slowly pulls his arm out from under her head, she had been using it as a pillow and he didn't want to disturb her in her sleep. He sits up slowly, listening for another sound. Pulling on his boxers, he quietly walks out of the room to find out what had made the noise. He slowly walks through the room, looking. He sees the door open and a window broken, the shades blowing in the wind coming through. He catches a glimpse of someone walking, and quietly follows them. Jessica wakes "Sam?" she asks when she doesn't see him in bed. She sits up quickly, wondering where he may have been. She gets up and pulls on her underwear, throwing on a shirt. Sam attacks the man from behind, the figure quickly retaliates, punching Sam. He pulls Sam to the ground, his hand placed on his neck. "Whoa, easy tiger" comes a voice. "Dean?" Sam asks confused. Dean laughs. "You scared the crap out of me." Sam states breathing heavily. "That's because you're out of practice" Dean says as Sam retaliates, pinning him to the ground. "Or not" he says laughing "Get off me." Sam pulls his brother off the floor asking "What the hell are you doing here?" "I _was_ looking for a beer." Dean says. Sam pauses and asks again. "...What the hell are you doing here?" Dean gives up the act "Okay, alright. We gotta talk." "Uh... the phone?" Sam retaliates. "If i had called would you have picked up?" Dean asks. A light is switched on and the boys look to the doorway. "Sam?" Jessica asks "Jess, hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica" Sam says as she steps further into the room."Wait. Your brother Dean?" She asks. "I Love the smirfs" Dean says smiling, pointing at her shirt. He walks over to her "You know I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brother's league" he says smirking. "Just, let me put something on" she says uncomfortably. "No, no, no i wouldn't dream of it... seriously" he says "Anyway, i gotta borrow your boyfriend here talk about some private family business but uh, nice meetin you" Dean says "No, no whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her" Sam says walking to stand beside her. "Okay...um...Dad hasn't been home in a few days." "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam says showing no interest at all. Dean stops a second to look down, then back up at his little brother. "Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says knowing that would make Sam listen. "...Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says seriously.


End file.
